1. Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for providing a three dimensional presentation of defects.
2. Background
A defect is a failure of a component or a part of a system to conform to a specification. For example, when a mechanic on the shop floor assembles a part, the part could be dropped or mislocated. Additionally, the part may be attached incorrectly or if a hole is made in the part, the hole may be of the incorrect size. These different situations may result in a particular part or assembly not meeting the specification for the part or assembly. These different incidents are called nonconformances. These nonconformances are also referred to as defects.
Currently, defects or nonconformances are documented by placing a tag at the location of the defect. For example, a tag may be placed in the bay of an aircraft to identify a hole that does not conform to the specifications. After the different defects or nonconformances are identified, an engineer or a team of engineers may work through the different nonconformances that have been marked on the aircraft.
In addition to placing a tag on the aircraft, the nonconformance or defect may be recorded in a database. An entry is typically created containing an identification of the nonconformance, as well as details of the nonconformance.
Currently, these defects may be associated with a two dimensional drawing. An engineer may look at the different nonconformances located on a particular two dimensional drawing and use this mapping of defects to analyze nonconformances. For example, an entry in a database for a nonconformance may have an identifier that matches the tag on the aircraft. Further, the entry also may include an identification of the location of the defect on the aircraft. For example, the entry may state that an oversized hole is present in bay five in the upper shelf.
Later, the engineer or other user that desires to locate the defect using the entry in the database, looks at the engineering definitions to locate the upper shelf in bay five. The entry may be used in conjunction with a two dimensional drawing to help identify the location of the defect. The user may need to look at various two dimensional drawings to find the appropriate drawing.